<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sticky Note stops the oblivious by The1stBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417144">A Sticky Note stops the oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm'>The1stBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Lots of confused people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Oblivio. Marinette found a sticky note when she got back from defeating oblivio. What does it say?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sticky Note stops the oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m saying Oblivio happens on a Friday. If you haven’t watched it, watch before you read. It’s awesome and really frustrating.</p><p>This is not my best, but I just wanted to get it all down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya was confused. How could Marinette go from stuttering and super nervous just from being within 5 feet of Adrien to glaring at him like there was tomorrow.</p><p>The others had started to notice Marinette’s strange behaviour too. Whispers were shooting around at top speed and her classmates were throwing to pair strange looks. Mr Oblivious had not noticed yet, (of course) but he was bound to notice soon.</p><p>And sure enough he did. <br/>
<br/>
“Nino” Adrien whisper to Nino “Why’s Marinette glaring at me like that. I didn’t do anything wrong. That I know of at least”</p><p>Nino just shrugged. “I don’t know dude. She’s been like this all morning. How have you just noticed it. Alya swears that she looked like she was going to bite her when they spoke earlier”</p><p>No one knew what was wrong with Marinette Dupin-Cheng.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Flashback (Saturday)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marinette” Tikki called in a singsong voice “Time to get up”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“5 more minutes. Please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now. You have to finish your design for Jagged today and meet up with Alya and Nino later. Get Up”<br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>Finally Marinette got up, checked to the clock and rushed to her desk. It didn’t look like she was going down stairs anytime soon.       </em><br/>
        <br/>
<em>A few hours later Marinette finished the design and looked at the clock. She still had a good 15 minutes till she had to leave, so she decided to clean out her handbag. <br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Inside was some old pieces of paper, a rubber band, a small sewing kit, a few macaroons and a crumpled sticky note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curious she open the sticky note and promptly fainted. ( She woke up 5 minutes later with Tikki slapping her in the face)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sticky note read in blue pen <b>DON’T FORGET: ADRIEN AGREST IS CHAT NOIR</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>End Flashback</b> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>This was why Marinette was glaring at Adrien’s head. She was trying to see the similarities between them, because they were totally different except for the looks department. They were identical!</p><p>Later that day, at lunch, the whole class ganged up on Marinette to see if they could figure out what was wrong. Marinette didn’t budge and so the crowd slowly drifted away leaving on Alya, Nino and Adrien behind. </p><p>“Girl. What is up with you today” asked Alya as she ate some of the cookies Marinette gave the three. “You’ve been glaring at Adrien all day”</p><p>“No I haven’t”</p><p>”You have been glaring at my man all day dudette” chimed in Nino</p><p>Marinette just glared at the two and walked off, cookies and all. </p><p>”I’ll go after her” volunteered Adrien already jumping up to follow Marinette.</p>
<hr/><p>In the locker room, Marinette sat down with a thump and took out her lunch aware that Adrien was coming up behind her.</p><p>”What do you want Chat Noir” She spat surprising the boy behind her </p><p>“I’m not Chat Noir”</p><p>Marinette just hummed “Sure, and I’m not a baker”</p><p>”Why do you think I’m Chat anyway”</p><p>Marinette held up the sticky note up under his nose, so he could read it. </p><p>”Remember Friday” Marinette said “No I suppose you don’t, after all we both were hit by Oblivio at one point. It’s a good thing  I wrote myself a note, reminding me.”</p><p>Adrien stared at her “ But you were downstairs with the class”</p><p>”No I’m pretty sure I wasn’t. But I do know and you know this too. You kissed me.” with that Marinette got up and walked towards the door.</p><p>Adrien took a moment to register this before running in front of her, blocking the doorway.</p><p>”Milady?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>”Good to see you too Kitty” came the reply.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>